Melodies of Heroes
by Fire Emblem Roy Supporter
Summary: My collection of songfics involving Super Smash Bros characters.
1. Some Nights

Melodies Of Heroes

A/N: Hey guys! Sorry for not being around, its just that… well, I have no excuse. Okay, this story is a oneshot, from Marth's POV. It is a songfic, but this song has multiple meanings to me. Or… actually, it's more than a oneshot. It will be multi-chapter, so I hope you enjoy!

Shadow Rose: Yeah, Enjoy!

Wolfdude16: Yeah, OR I WILL EAT YOUR COOKIES! Then steal your ipod!

FERS: Okay, back to the nuthouse.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or any of the songs. They belong to their respectful owners.

"Some Nights" by Fun.

Chapter 1

Marth sighed as he sat down on his bed. He was grounded. Again. He had done nothing wrong, or so he had thought.

It had all started when his father had banished a gay couple from his court. They were his most trusted attendants, and Marth was greatly upset that his father was such a son of a bitch to have done that. So, he had spoken out. He had claimed that being gay was the same as being straight, except there were differences, of course. Cornellius had demanded that he take it back, but Marth solidly refused. He had been sent upstairs, to await his punishment. This was like every other day.

Marth sighed. Standing up, he walked over to the window, looking out over the bay. Turning his back, he gazed around his bedroom, looking for nothing in particular.

"Some nights, I stay up cashing in my bad luck

Some nights, I call it a draw

Some nights, I wish that my lips could build a castle

Some nights, I wish they'd just fall off

But I still wask up, I still see your ghost

Oh Yune, I'm still not sure what I stand for, oh

What do I stand for?

What do I stand for?

Most nights, I don't know anymore…"

He didn't understand why his father hated those who had different interests. Why would it bother him? The thought just mad him so angry. It was as if, as if he were homophobic. But Marth didn't understand, why? Why would he be afraid? Didn't he know that his own daughter was bisexual? Did he not know? When it came to his family, did he even care?

"This is it boys, this is war- what are waiting for?

Why don't we break the rules already?

I was never one to believe the hype – save that for the black and white

I try twice as hard and I'm half as liked, but here they come again to jack my style

And that's alright; I found a martyr in my bed tonight

She stops my bones from wondering just who I am, who I am, who I am

Oh, who am I?"

Marth grabbed up a knapsack, filling it with clothing for the road. He couldn't stay here anymore. He was tired of hearing the putdowns from everyone. He was tired of others being mistreated for being who they truly were. Most of all, he was tired of hiding. Because yes, he was bisexual, yes he was hiding it from his father, and yes, he was proud of it. He strapped his sword to his belt, scanning the room for anything he might of left behind. Spotting the picture of his mother, sister, and himself, he quickly grabbed it and stuffed it in a pocket of his cape.

Quickly, Marth jumped out of the window, tucking into a roll just before he hit the ground, landing bumpily, but safely in the garden.

"Well, some nights,

I wish that this all would end

Cause I could use some friends for a change

And some nights, I'm scared you'll forget me again

Some nights, I always win, I always win…"

Marth sighed, heading to the unguarded garden gates. He turned back, taking one last look at the castle. He would miss his mother and his sister. He tried to hold back his tears, but finally decided to let them flow. Why be embarrassed by tears? Crying is what made you human, what made you who you really were. He smiled. Maybe he'd meet his old attendants on the road, somewhere, out there…

"But I still wake up, I still see your ghost

Oh Yune, I'm still not sure, what I stand for, oh

What do I stand for?

What do I stand for?

Most nights, I don't know… (come on)

So this is it? I sold my soul for this?

Washed my hands of that for this?

I miss my mom and sis for this?

(come on)

Marth had been walking for a short while now, and night had already fallen. He decided to camp out in a thicket of woods. Laying there, he honestly had no idea of where he was going. Maybe, he could travel to a near kingdom, or even visit some of his OC friends off in OCendia. He didn't know. He sighed again and looked up, seeing stars in between the tree limbs. He closed his eyes, trying to sleep.

"No. When I see stars, when I see, when I see stars, that's all they are

When I hear songs, they sound like this one so come on

Oh, come on. Oh, come on, OH COME ON!

Well that is it guys, that is all – five minutes in and I'm bored again

Ten years of this, I'm not sure if anybody understands

This one is not for the folks at ho;

Sorry to leave, mom, I had to go

Who the fuck wants to die alone all dried up in the Altean sun?"

Marth chuckled. Life on the road was going to be interesting. He had decided that he would go to Ocendia, maybe visit Sasha. She would accept him, he know she would. Marth smiled and drifted off to sleep for the night.

"My heat is breaking for my sister and the con that she call 'love'

When I look in to my nephew's eyes…

Man, you wouldn't believe the most amazing things that can come from…

Some terrible lies… ahhh…

The other night, who wouldn't believe the dream I just had about you and me

I called you up, but we'd both agree

It's for the best you didn't listen

It's for the best we get our distance… oh…

It's for the best you didn't listen

It's for the best we get our distance… oh…

Marth slept soundly and happily for the rest of the night. He actually made it to Ocendia, where he lived happily and freely for the rest of his years.

A/N: I hope you guys liked this chapter. I will update when I can, and I hope you guys see the glory of in this song. I strongly am in favor of same-sex marriage, and hope that I get to go to the benefit concert. I love FUN!

Shadow Rose: Please review! Your opinions and thoughts on this is greatly appreciated!

Wolfdude: And don't forget me! I'm Wolfdude16! I proofread this and I'm the one who uploaded it because of FERS's computer problems. And most impotent of all…

Fire Emblem and Wolfdude: COOKIES! WE LOVE COOKIES!

FE: Bye!

~All three authors


	2. Fireflies

Melodies Of Heroes  
Chapter 2: Fireflies

A/N: Hello again! Nice to see your pretty faces again! (That was not sarcasm, by the way.) Anyways, I hope you guys liked the last chapter. This chapter, we see Toon Link, and his discovery of fireflies. How will he react? Hope you enjoy!  
Wolfdude: Yeah, enjoy! Enjoy and give me cookies!  
Shadow Rose: Yeah, enjoy … enjoy or I'll kill you! (pulls a giant hammer. Little does she know that it is a squeaky whack-a-mole hammer) SQUEAK!  
Fire Emblem: Time for your crazy pills you two.  
Wolfdude and Shadow Rose: NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!  
Fire: Come here Rosy and Little Runt Puppy!

…  
Both Authors: What the HELL DID YOU JUST CALL US!?  
Fire Emblem: Oh sh…  
Three Hours of Extreme Violence Later  
Shadow Rose: So enjoy and please review!  
Wolfdude: I like turtles!

"Firefly" By Owl City  
Disclaimer: This song belongs to its respectful owners, and Toon belongs to Nintendo. But the plushie, he's my son so… yeah.

Toon Link stretched his tiny little arms, yawning loudly. He was tired from the long hike he had just done. It had been a long day, and he was dressed in his little jimmies and ready for bed. He made sure he had a bottle of soup next to his bed, his little nightlight, and his favorite blankie all with him.  
Toon turned out the light, turning on his nightlight. But then he realized, he couldn't sleep! He tossed and turned, trying as hard as he could to fall asleep. But it was impossible! Finally, he just decided to lay there. And that's when he noticed, the fireflies!  
They were swirling and dancing in the air, having flown through his open window. The soft autumn breeze must have blown them in for a visit. He sat up, curious to know what they were. They didn't have these in Outset Island. He leaped out of bed, trying to catch one to look at it. But alas, Great Cat Eyes couldn't catch one. Sighing, Toon decided to look out his window, trying to fall back to sleep. But suddenly, he was overcome … with song.

"You would not believe your eyes  
If ten million fireflies  
Lit up the world as I fell asleep (or tried)  
'Cause they'd fill the open air  
And leave teardrops everywhere  
You'd think me rude  
But I would just stand and stare…"

At least, Toon hoped this is what they were called. He thought the name suited them. He couldn't think of a better name then 'shiny bulbs', so the name would have to do. He wasn't sure why, but Toon Link was rather drawn to them. Maybe because they were pretty, or maybe because… they were flying thingies. He never knew. Toon laughed at himself. Hadn't he just told himself that he had to sleep? Wasn't he supposed to ignore the… fireflies? But oh well, they were pretty after all…

"I'd like to make myself believe  
That planet Earth turns slowly  
It's hard to say that I'd rather stay  
Awake when I'm asleep  
'Cause everything is never as it seems…"

It was true. As Toon jumped around and tried to catch the little things whilst in his footies, they would dance out of his grasp, and not soon afterwards, Toon started to look at it as something of a game. They seemed to think it was fun, because they kept playing!

"'Cause I'd get a thousand hugs  
From ten thousand lightning bugs  
As they tried to teach me how to dance  
A foxtrot above my head  
A sock hop beneath my bed  
A disco ball is just hanging by a thread  
I'd like to make myself believe  
That planet Earth turns slowly  
It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep  
'Cause everything is never as it seems  
When I fall asleep…"

"Toon, are you sleeping?" Sasha (AKA my OC, AKA Toon's adopted mother, AKA crazy water sorceress.) called from downstairs. Toon made a mad dash for his bed. He jumped into his bed, pulling the blankets up to his chin and staring up at the dancing bugs. "Yes!" He called downstairs. "Okay goodnight sweetie. Love you."  
"Love you too Mommy! Nighty night!" He smiled up at the bugs. "See, you got me caught. But, I just can't forget about you, now can I?"

"Leave my door open just a crack  
(Please take me away from here)  
'Cause I feel like such an insomniac  
(Please take me away from here)  
Why do I tire of counting sheep  
(Please take me away from here)  
When I'm far too tired to fall asleep  
To ten million fireflies  
I'm weird 'cause I hate goodbyes.."

Toon watched in sadness as another gust of wind blew, making the fireflies swirl and begin to whirl out of his window. Well, when the lights go bye-bye, it's time for Toonie to go to sleep. He pulled his blanket over his head.

"I got misty eyes as they said farewell  
But I'll know where several are  
If my dreams get real bizarre  
'Cause I saved a few and I keep them in a jar  
I'd like to make myself believe  
That planet Earth turns slowly  
It's hard to say that I'd rather stay  
Awake when I'm asleep  
'Cause everything is never as it seems  
When I fall asleep  
I'd like to make myself believe  
That planet Earth turns slowly  
It's hard to say that I'd rather stay  
Awake when I'm asleep  
'Cause everything is never as it seems  
When I fall asleep  
I'd like to make myself believe  
That planet Earth turns slowly  
It's hard to say that I'd rather stay  
Awake when I'm asleep  
Because my dreams are bursting at the seams…"

"Good night." Toon whispered to the darkness.

A/N: I hoped you guys liked it! Isn't my boy just so adorable? I loved this chapter, just because Toony's just so cute! Fun Fact: Owl City is a favorite band of mine!  
Wolfdude: Okay, now cut the meaningless crap.  
Shadow Rose: Yeah, don't you have an announcement?  
FE: Oh yeah! Please submit your favorite song and what Smasher (or anyone else), you want to sing. I'll keep it open as long as I can!  
Both Authors: Yeah, that announcement is over, what about the other one?  
FE: Which one… oh.  
ShadowRose: *glares(  
FE: Fine. I'm … sorry for calling you two those names earlier.  
Wolfdude: Apology NOT ACCEPTED!  
FE: Screw you then!  
ShadowRose: I accept your apology. Now, hug!  
FE: Yay, at least you love me!  
SR: *smiles*  
FE: Wolfdude, I still say screw you.  
Wolfdude: Fine, I'm gonna get some more cookies.  
FE and SR: Fatass.  
WD: Shut up, they're magically delicious!  
FE and SR: LEPRECHAUN! WHERE'S MY POT OF GOLD!  
WD: Damn! I just have the suits! (If you understand this reference, give yourself a pat on the back.)  
SR and FE: Please tune in next time to see us beat the crap out of Wolfdude. Oh yeah, and for the next character sing!  
Now… (both pull very real, very deadly and pointy … sticks)  
COME HERE!  
WD: AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! (Jumps out window)  
FE: He does realize that this is floor number 586, right?  
SR: He'll find out in 1.27 seconds. (Loud crashing sound comes from outside.)  
WD: I'm okay!

Please review!  
~all the authors


	3. You Need Me, I Don't Need You

A/N: Hello! I'm back, but with a different chapter. Last chapter, I said I'd do "Somebody That I Used to Know", but it never happened. I am going to do that chapter, but Wolfdude has promised to help me with that chapter. So hold your horses.

Wolfdude: With cookies?

FE: Yes, of course.

Wolfdude: Yes!

FE: Anyways, this chapter is another one of my favorite songs. It's Ed Sheeran's "You Need Me, I Don't Need You". It will be sung by none other than Roy! And better yet, I hope you guys read and review!

Enjoy!

Chapter Three: You Need Me, I Don't Need You

"Roy, can you please tell me why I agreed to help you?" Marth said, tuning his trusty guitar, Felix.

"Because I want to try and win someone's heart. If I show her I can sing, and amaze her, maybe then she'll love me!" Roy grinned. "Great plan, huh?"

"Uh-huh." Marth rolled his eyes to the sky. "And can you tell me who this lucky mystery girl is?"

Roy practically shone with pride. "Why, Sasha of course!"

Marth's jaw dropped. "Roy!"

Roy looked shocked at his outburst. "What?"

"She's MY girlfriend!"

"Oh," Roy looked crestfallen. After a few moments, he brightened again. "Well, no harsh feelings, right bro? If she leaves you- what she most likely will do after she sees my awesomeness- then we'll still be buds, right?" Marth gritted his teeth.

"Roy, if she leaves me, then that means I have the right to kill you mercilessly."

Roy shrugged. "Whatever you say, buddy. Now, come on! Start play'in!" Marth fumed silently, but consented in starting to play.

"Now I'm in town, break it down, thinking of making a new sound

Playing a different show every night in front of a new crowd-"

"Yeah, if he could even attract a crowd." Marth grumbled.

"-That's new now, ciao, seems that life is great now

See me lose focus, as I sing to you loud

And I can't, no, I won't hush

I'll say the words that make you blush

I'm gonna sing this now (ow ow)…"

Marth heaved a sigh as he continued to play. He knew Sasha would come around today, it was their anniversary, and they had a day planned out today. He just wished Roy wasn't so… stupid, that's all.

"See, I'm true, my songs are where my heart is

I'm glue, I stick to other artists-"

_'Yes you are, considering this is MY song I'm letting you sing'_ Marth thought.

"I'm not you, now that would be disastrous

Let me sing and do my thing and move to greener pastures

See, I'm real, I do it all, it's all me-"

_'LIAR!'_

"-I'm not fake, don't ever call me lazy

I won't stay put, give me the chance to be free

Suffolk sadly seems to sort of suffocate me

'Cause you need me, Man, I don't need you

You need me, man, I don't need you

You need me, man, I don't need you at all

You need me, man, I don't need you-"

Marth accidentally missed a chord, and Roy threw him a dark look. Marth smiled unapologetically back at him, and concentrated on his guitar playing.

"-You need me, man, I don't need you

You need me, man, I don't need you

You need me, man, I don't need you at all

You need me,-"

Roy was so into the song that he conveniently closed his eyes right as the door opened. A stunning figure paused in the doorway. Sasha studied the scene, her eyes briefly pausing on the shirtless boy dancing in the middle of the room. She smiled as her eyes fell upon her lover, who returned her smile with warmth. She raised an eyebrow, and he shrugged, lost for words as well. She turned and gestured.

Quietly, others began to appear behind her, many holding cameras and video recorders. She shook silently with open mirth upon her face as Roy threw his shirt off. He still did not notice her, for his eyes were still closed.

"-I sing and write my own tune and I write my own verse

Hell, don't need another word-smith to make my tune sell (Marth and Sasha, along with the others, rolled their eyes)

Call yourself a singer-writer you're just bluffing

Your name's on the credits and you didn't write nothing

I sing fast, I know that all my shit's cool

I will blast and I didn't go to Brit School-"

_'That's because you're Japanese'_ everyone thought.

"-I came fast with the way OI act, right

I can' last if I'm smoking on a crack pipe

And I won't be a product of my genre

My mind will always be stronger than my songs are

Never believe the bullshit that fake guys feed to ya

Always read the stories that you hear on Wikipedia

And musically I'm demonstrating

When I perform live, feels like I'm meditating-"

"Does this mean that he meditates shirtless?" Sasha inquired of no one in particular.

"-Times at the Enterprise when some fella filmed me-"

"Hehehehe!" Wario giggled gleefully as he focused the video camera.

"-A young singer-writer like Gabriella Cilmi

'Cause you need me, man, I don't need you

You need me, man, I don't need you

You need me, man, I don't need you at all

You need me, man, I don't need you

You need me, man, I don't need you

You need me, man, I don't need you

You need me, man, I don't need you, at all

You need me-"

Sasha crossed the room, barely avoiding the frantically dancing Roy. She sat next to Marth, and rested her head on his shoulder, her eyes still trained on Roy. "I think he's crazy." She whispered, smiling.

Marth opened an eye and nodded. "So do I." She giggled.

"'Cause with the lyrics I'll be aiming it right

I won't stop till my name's in lights

At stadium heights with Damien Rice

On red carpets, now I'm on Arabian Nights

Because I'm young and all my brother's gonna give me advice

Long nighter, short height and I gone hyper (Sasha smiled at her boyfriend for the exact description of herself.)

Never be anything but a singer-songwriter

The game's over but now I'm on a new level

Watch how I step on the track without a loop pedal

People think that I'm bound to blow up-"

"Literally, he will." Peach giggled and nudged Link.

"That's probably his inner pyromaniac coming out." He said.

"-I've done around about a thousand shows

But I haven't got a house plus I live on the couch-"

"That's why he's still here." Marth whispered to Sasha. Tears of laughter ran down her cheeks as she pointed at Roy.

"Look." Marth looked, and almost dropped Felix. Roy had taken to dancing in only his silk boxers. His pants and shirt lay crumpled in the corner. Marth began to shake with laughter, but managed to continue playing.

"-So you can be the lyrics when I'm singing them out

(Wow)

From day one, I've been prepared

With voble wax for my ginger hair

So now I'm back to the sofa, giving a dose of what the future holds

'Cause it's another day

Plus I'll keep my last name forever keep the genre pretty basic

Gonna be breaking into other people's tunes when I chase it

And replace it with the elephant in the room with a facelift

Into another rapper's shoes using new laces

Selling CD's from my rucksack aiming for the papers

Selling CD's from my rucksack aiming for the majors

Nationwide tour with just jack, still had to get the bus back

Clean cut kid without a razor for the mustache (Mario and Luigi scratched at their mustaches, self-conscious)

I hit back when the pen hurts me

I'm still a choir boy in a Fenchurch tee

I'm still the same as a year ago

But more people hear me though

According to the MySpace and YouTube videos

I'm always doing shows if I'm not I'm in the studio

Truly broke-"

"That's why he's on the couch." Marth murmured. Sasha smacked him upside the head, earning an "ow" from the blunette.

"-Never growing up call me Ruffio

Melody music maker

Reading all the papers

They say I'm up and coming like I'm fucking in an elevator

Cause you need me, man, I don't need you

You need me, man, I don't need you

You need me, man, I don't need you, it's all

You need me, man, I don't need you

You need me, man, I don't need you

You need me, man, I don't need you

You need me, man, I don't need you, it's all

You need me, man, I don't need you."

Silence rang out as Marth finished playing and Roy was finally still. Then,, slowly, Roy opened his eyes to find, not only the girl he constantly fawned over, (to Marth's and Sasha's discomfort), but the whole of Smash mansion laughing their asses off at him. Even Master Hand was rolling on the floor.

Turning, Roy found both Marth and Sasha chortling. Angered, he pointed an accusing finger at Marth. "You! You knew she was coming, didn't you?"

Feigning innocence, Marth shook his head. "No, I did not. She arrived early. I swear."

Sasha grinned. "It's true." Enraged at their acts of innocence, Roy leaped at Marth. Dropping Felix, Marth reflexively dodged, giving Roy a stunning blow to the head. Roy dropped back, the lunged again. Dodging once more, Marth glanced at Sasha. "This will only take a minute, love. Then we ca go."

She nodded. "Be nice."

"I make no promises."

The Smashers encircled the brawl. "Ooh, TWO videos for YouTube!" Wario just about bounced with glee. "Roy singing and dancing practically nude, and Marth beating the crap out of Roy afterwards!" All laughed, and all was happy.

Sasha sighed and picked up Marth's dropped guitar. "Boys," she muttered. "Can't hate them, can't live without them." She smiled faintly and began to strum a light tune.

A/N: HOORAY! I finished! I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. I had a lot of fun writing this chapter, and now I guess Wolfdude16 and ShadowRose will stop bugging me.

Yes, I do love Roy, but lately, my infatuation with Marth has overruled that. I still care about Roy, but I realized, A: My favorite color is blue. B: Marth is cute. C: Put them together, and FE is happy.

LOL, so please review with any requests you may have, and I will try to get them done, okay? Love you all, Ciao!

~FERS

Wolfdude: I would just like to say, I think Sheeran sings way too fast. This is WD signing off. Peace!


End file.
